DC COMICS: Arrow (s4 ep08 Legends Of Tomorrow)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC TV UNIVERSE CW ARROW YOUTUBE: PLOT: In Ancient Egypt, Prince Khufu shows his father an offering for Horus. Priestess Chay-ara is not impressed, she thinks it will take much more to appease Horus and stop the sky rocks which continue to plague them. Vandal Savage is also there, with the staff of Horus. Once away from the others Khufu and Chay-ara talk about their argument, which was staged to hide their relationship. They kiss, not knowing Vandal Savage was spying on them. In the present, Kendra and Carter ride in the back of a van. She tells him that she still does not remember their past. They arrive at their hiding place outside Central City, an old farmhouse. Laurel and Caitlin have joined them. Barry and Cisco arrive last, with equipment. Barry tells the gang about the energy field which keeps them from touching the staff of Horus. Felicity, Cisco, and Caitlin go to work on a gauntlet to allow them to touch the staff. Diggle decides to check if Argus has any information on Vandal Savage, and Laurel and Thea decide to check police records to try and find him. A distracted Ollie takes off, and Felicity follows him, seeing that he is distracted. Ollie promises to tell her what is going on, he just needs to figure it out first. Cisco walks with Kendra outside. She wants to talk, but he is worried about distracting her and does not want to talk at all. Carter joins them to train Kendra and sends Cisco away. He shows Kendra a trunk and tells her that they find it in every life. She opens it and sees her Hawkgirl outfit and mask. He tells her that she will remember in time. She is a Warrior Priestess. Ollie has tracked down the boy and woman he slept with. She sees him and goes to talk to Oliver. Ollie straight out asks if the boy is his, since the age is right. She insists that their baby was miscarried and her son, William, is the son of someone she met a couple of months after moving to Central City. William calls to his Mom from their car, and she drops his ball cap. Ollie picks it up and hands it to her, and she leaves to drive William to his game. Ollie looks at the single strand of hair he took from the cap. Malcolm calls then, he has called a meeting between him, Green Arrow, The Flash, and Vandal Savage. As The Flash runs to the meeting, he sees himself running at his side, as he did when he time traveled the previous year. He meets up with Green Arrow and Malcolm in a warehouse, where they are quickly joined by Vandal Savage. Vandal Savage insists he needs Kendra and Carter’s life forces to stay immortal. Green Arrow shots him with an arrow, which Savage pulls out, apparently unhurt. Savage threatens to kill everyone Green Arrow and The Flash loves, to destroy their cities unless he is given Kendra and Carter in 24 hours. Once Savage leaves, Malcolm is horrified that they are not willing to give Savage what he wants. He threatens Ollie if anything happens to Thea. After being filled in on Savage’s threats, Kendra is not willing to let others die for her and storms outside. Cisco and Carter argue about who is going to talk to her, Carter wins and follows her outside. Barry tells Cisco that he ghosted and they worry about the possibility of Barry time traveling again. Kendra asks Carter if suicide is an option. If they kill themselves, Savage can’t steal their life forces. He loses. Carter encourages her to emerge instead, so they can beat him. He tells her to hit him. They spar, with him taking her down twice before she becomes enraged. Her wings come out and she pins Carter. He tells her that the key is her rage. Felicity goes to them, they have news. In the farmhouse, Laurel hands over a Betamax she got from a group of conspiracy theorists who study Vandal Savage. Felicity manages to get it to play. It is recording by a Doctor Boardman, who theorizes that Savage could destroy the world. And that the only thing that might stop him is an object, any object which was present at the calamity which gave Savage his immortality. Carter does not remember a calamity, but Kendra thinks the staff of Horus could work. In his lab at the police station, Barry gives Ollie the results of the DNA test he ran on the hair. Ollie lies, saying it has to do with Damien Darhk. He asks Barry not to tell Felicity. As soon as Ollie leaves, Felicity shows up, demanding to know what is going on. She sees Barry speed the paper into his pocket and insists on seeing it. William plays with his Flash action figure on the front porch of his house, while his mother sits. She sees Ollie approaching and sends William inside. Ollie calls her Samantha and says he knows he is William is his son. Samantha admits it, and tells Ollie about how Moira bribed her to make up the miscarriage story. Ollie doesn’t believe that his Mother would do that, so Samantha brings him inside and show Ollie the million dollar check she never cashed. She says she wanted to keep William away from Moira after that. And that Ollie’s former playboy attitude would have been bad for William. Ollie tells her that he is different now. Samantha knows that he is, but also that Ollie’s life is chaotic. Ollie begs for the chance to be in his son’s life. Samantha insists that Ollie tell no one, not even his girlfriend. Not if he wants to see William again. Felicity waits for Ollie in front of the farmhouse. She gives him the chance to tell her the truth, but he lies. She tells him that she knows he has a child and wants to know when he planned on telling her. She says he doesn’t know. Barry comes out the door in time to hear Felicity say that she can’t be with Ollie, since he does not trust her. Ollie pretends to be okay and goes inside with Barry to make their plans. Ollie thinks Kendra should be their secret weapon, since Savage does not know she has emerged. Ollie will be the distraction, and Barry will wear the gauntlet and grab the staff. Ollie tells the rest of the team to stay behind. The Flash and Green Arrow escort Hawkgirl and Hawkman, in full gear with chained wrists, to meet Vandal Savage. Savage calls Hawkgirl his love, and she spits back that she will never be his love. Green Arrow begins to fight Savage, as The Flash releases Hawkgirl and Hawkman. Hawkgirl can’t release her wings however, and the fight quickly goes badly. Savage stabs Hawkman and Hawkgirl, stealing their life forces. The Flash gets the staff, but the gauntlet isn’t working. Savage holds the energy from the staff at bay. Green Arrow tries to help him, but it is a lost cause, and he yells for The Flash to escape. The Flash insists on staying, but there is a fantastic explosion. The Flash manages to speed ahead, as Green Arrow is vaporized. The explosion spreads through Central City, killing everyone, including everyone at the farmhouse. The Flash keeps running, ghosts again, and travels back in time, to the meeting with Savage 24 hours earlier. Green Arrow can see that something is upsetting The Flash, but it is only when they are back at the farmhouse and alone that Barry explains he can travel back in time and how they failed against Savage. Barry insists that they can’t mess with the time line, but Ollie insists on knowing what went wrong so they can have a better outcome. Barry says Ollie was the problem, he was distracted. Ollie demands Barry tell him why, and Barry admits Ollie has a son, and he and Felicity had a bad fight about it. Ollie goes to talk to Cisco, who is working on the gauntlet. He wants Cisco to talk to Kendra. Ollie recognizes that Cisco loves her, and thinks he can reach her. Cisco interrupts Carter and Kendra’s training to talk to her. Carter gives them space. Cisco thinks the key is for her to focus on being a Priestess, not a Warrior. She admits that she has been lying to Carter, she is remembering. Cisco talks about their powers, calling them a gift. She can choose how she feels about them. Cisco asks Kendra to close her eyes. She does. In Ancient Egypt, Priestess Chay-ara wakes up beside Prince Khufu. He asks her to stay, but she needs to communicate with Horus, otherwise there will be more sky rocks soon. Vandal Savage is standing there, relations between royalty and clergy are forbidden. Their relationship is punishable by death. Khufu tries to send Savage away, but Savage attacks, and says he will have Priestess Chay-ara the same way Khufu did. Chay-ara stabs Savage, but he survives long enough to stab both of them. The sky rocks, actually meteors, begin to fall. Savage insists his hate and anger will live forever. As they lay dying side-by-side, Chay-ara prays to Horus to shroud them in his wings. Kendra opens her eyes and tells Cisco she knows what to do. In the farmhouse, Kendra talks about the memory, it is the calamity Dr. Boardman spoke of. Carter has never been able to remember their first death. Kendra saw pieces of meteor in the staff of Horus, and Cisco realizes the gauntlet will also need some pieces of meteor to work. Barry speeds off to steal some from a museum. They make a similar plan to the last time, only now Ollie tells his team to suit up. The Flash is still unsure about changing the timeline, but it is time to confront Savage again. It starts out exactly the same. This time though, Green Arrow frees Hawkman and Hawkgirl from their chains. And her wings emerge. That plus Diggle, Black Canary, and Speedy joining the fight helps greatly, and this time The Flash gets the staff with no one dying. Once again, Savage holds the staff’s energy at bay for a time, and Green Arrow helps The Flash with the staff. This time though, Vandal Savage is reduced to a pile of dust. Outside Barry, Ollie, Cisco, Carter, and Kendra walk. They are not sure if Savage is gone for good, since they never beat him before. But they are ready to move on with their lives, and it sounds like they will do so together, away from Central City. Kendra and Cisco talk alone. He’s not happy about them breaking up so she can be with Carter, but knows it is right. Cisco gives her a necklace made from the meteor, which also has a GPS locater if she ever needs him. Kendra gives Cisco one last kiss. Barry and Ollie talk about if Ollie is going to admit having a son to Felicity. Barry does not want to disrupt time more than they already have. Ollie is unsure what to do, maybe William is better off without him. Barry insists on a hug, and Ollie gives in. In Samantha’s house, Ollie agrees not to tell anyone about William, even Felicity. Samantha allows him to go up and see William, pretending to be a friend of hers and nothing more. Ollie goes to William’s room, which is full of Flash paraphernalia. Ollie tells William that he knows The Flash. William is excited and asks Ollie to play with him, handing Ollie a Captain Cold action figure. Ollie asks if it is okay for him to come by and say hi sometimes. William answers by attacking Ollie’s Captain Cold figure with his Flash figure. Felicity and Ollie return home, the apartment is still wrecked from Savage’s earlier attack. She reminds him that he promised to tell her what was upsetting him. Whatever it is, she needs to know so she can help him with it. Ollie tells her it does not matter, it is over. They hug, but Felicity looks worried. Malcolm finds the pile of dust that was once Vandal Savage and begins to collect it in a canister, while repeating the words Savage said when he became immortal. Malcolm looks into the canister and says Savage owes him, calling him “Old Friend.” WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:DC TV Universe Category:Arrow Category:Oliver Queen Green Arrow Category:Hawkman Category:Hawkgirl (Kendra Saunders) Category:Flash Barry Allen Category:John Diggle Category:Felicity Smoak Category:Black Canary Category:Thea Queen - Speedy Category:Cisco Ramon Vibe Category:Caitlin Frost Killer Frost Category:Vandal Savage Category:Malcolm Merlyn Category:Laurel Lance Category:Prince Khufu Category:Princess Chay-Ara Category:ARGUS Category:Staff of Horus